Sonarus LX
The Sonarus LX is a four-door muscle sedan in Watch Dogs. Design The design of this car is clearly influenced by North American styling featured on the second generation Dodge Charger (LD) for the greenhouse area, (combined with the original Charger SRT-8 for the large rear lights) and sides, and the 2005 Ford Mustang for the front fascia. The sides of the car feature smooth but muscular styling. The wheel arches are flared to give the car a more muscular appearance. The sides of the body have one main formation; a bulged area spanning the wheelbase and flowing into the boundary of the rear quarter bulge. The lower body is separated from the car's greenhouse section by a smooth curve that begins from above the headlights and runs along to the rear of the car. The car features body-colored wing mirrors, mounted just behind the base of the A-pillars. The wing mirrors features a horizontal strip of LED lights. The B-pillars of the car are covered with a black polymer. The sides of the greenhouse section of the car are outlined by a smooth curve, that includes a smooth sloping C-pillar. Just in front of the rear windshield, a shark fin antenna is mounted centrally. The car features five-spoke wheels (similar to those found on the 2005 Charger SRT8), wrapped in low-profile tires. The rear of the car has its appearance inspired by the first-generation Charger LX. The upper edge of the car's rear face features a thin LED strip that connects the taillight units. The rear light units are red and slightly less tall than the tailgate. The rear bumper protrudes from the main body and is split into two sections. The lower section of the bumper features a cutout with a polymer insert and at either edge of the area are twin-circle exhaust tips. Performance Overview Variants The Chicago Police Department use modified variants of the Sonarus LX that always appear during Police Pursuits of all levels they can also be sometimes found at the Police station in The Wards, as well as seldom found cruising through the streets in any district. Outrunning these police interceptors will not be easy without a performance class vehicle as the Sonarus LX has high acceleration combined with high top speed. It is very rare to see a Police Sonarus crash into other civilian vehicles after you've escaped the police. PoliceInterceptor-Front.png|Front view of the police variant of the Sonarus LX. Police Interceptor (Sonarus LX).jpeg|The Police Interceptor variant. Gallery Capture Sports Sedan_1.PNG|Rear view of the car Capture Muscle Sedan_4.PNG|The car parked Muscle Sedan_2.PNG|Front view of the car Aiden's SonarusLX.png|Aiden's personal Sonarus Aiden's SonarusRear.png|Rear of Aiden's example Fixer Sonarus.png|A Fixer-owned Sonarus LX Notable Owners * Aiden Pearce owns a silver Sonarus LX. Locations *May be found parked in Pawnee and the Wards district. *Commonly found driven in The Loop, Mad Mile, and Ravioli Point area. *Sometimes spawns in Parker Square, especially in The Owl Motel's parking lot. Trivia *This is the first car seen driven by Fixers. *This car is very similar in appearance to the Buffalo in Grand Theft Auto IV (including its episodes) and Grand Theft Auto V. * This is the same as Aiden Pearce's car although this last one has the license plate "N3X U5", as a reference to the original name of the game. * This is the only vehicle that has a police variant but no taxi version. Cultural references *Much like the original Charger LX, the Sonarus LX has police interceptor units that are based on the civilian version of the car. *The model of this car is referring to the name of the platform of the sixth and seventh generation Dodge Charger which they are based on. Category:Muscle Cars Category:Cars